When taking photographs, particularly at the professional level, it is the usual practice to employ a plurality of light reflective surfaces to accurately control the location at which light is directed onto different parts of the subject. Such light reflective surfaces have been provided on sheets or cards mounted on easels, stands and in some cases simply rested on or against other available objects such as small boxes or the like. In order to see how effective such reflectors are, i.e., will they appear in the picture and is the light being properly directed at the subject from each reflector, it is necessary for the photographer to observe the subject from a location in proximity to the lens of the camera and then to make any necessary changes in the positions of the reflectors. When using the prior art reflectors this positioning and repositioning of the reflectors is often a time consuming procedure.